As If To Say
by hairymclary
Summary: 'I've always found the way Hagrid looks at me vaguely worrying. It's as though he'd love to get his hands on me in my transformed state...' RemusxHagrid. SLASH! Remus' PoV.


As If To Say**

* * *

Disclaimer: What _is_ the point of these things? Doesn't the term fanfiction make it clear enough? Does J K Rowling (or other authors, for other fanfic topics) ever read these things? Anyway, disclaimed.**

Disclaimer: What the point of these things? Doesn't the term make it clear enough? Does J K Rowling (or other authors, for other fanfic topics) ever read these things? Anyway, disclaimed.Disclaimer: What the point of these things? Doesn't the term make it clear enough? Does J K Rowling (or other authors, for other fanfic topics) ever read these things? Anyway, disclaimed.

* * *

I've always found the way Hagrid looks at me vaguely worrying. It's as though he'd love to get his hands on me in my transformed state. I've frequently wondered how he even knows that I am a werewolf, but I suppose he would have to know, as he spends so much time outside, even during full moon. 

My memories as a wolf are still there when I'm in human form unless I lose control completely, which happens under "strong emotional tension", but I notice different things as a wolf. Like the smell of Hagrid – part human, part giant, and slightly wild. He seems to pick up some of the smells of the animals he looks after, too.

Once, James, Sirius, Peter and I almost ran into Hagrid, and I had to force myself to run straight across the clearing and deep into the wood before I did anything to him. James later said, "That look he gave you… like he wanted to hug you and take you to bed…"

And, as a human, I can't help noticing the way he watches me. It's very worrying.

For a while, I stopped visiting him, because that look was just too disturbing. But I had to go and see him again, because Peter described him as "pining away."

I suppose we're both 'sub-humans', half-bloods in the true sense of the word. All the same, that's no reason to smell of lust so strongly that even as a human I can smell it. And Sirius once said that he could practically _see _Hagrid's thoughts going, "**Sex. Sex. Sex**."

It really is very worrying.

Then there was the morning I woke up after a full moon and found myself curled up in Hagrid's cabin. You have no idea how horrified I was. I thought I'd attacked him and forced my way into the cabin or something. I was terrified of what I'd done.

You have _no idea_ how relieved I was when James, Sirius and Peter came into the cabin to tell me that I was going up to the hospital wing, and Hagrid had brought some robes that would cover more of me than the scraps of cloth left from my transformation did.

* * *

During the night, I had been running through the forest with Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail, when I let out this "terrific howl" and bounded towards Hagrid's log-cabin. Somehow, I had known that there was something wrong with Hagrid, and when Wormtail went in to have a look, he found that Hagrid was regarding a bottle with a very speculative glint in his eyes. 

Peter, obviously, had dissuaded Hagrid from opening the huge bottle of Firewhisky, and we had all come in. We hadn't told Hagrid about the Animagus thing, but I think he guessed. He's not that thick.

Apparently I curled up in front of the fire like Peter's pet Labrador and promptly fell asleep!

Now, I was going to the hospital for my routine post-moon check-up, and James, Sirius and Peter were with me. As we approached the castle, Peter transformed to make sure no-one would meet us in the corridors.

I turned back, just as we reached the castle doors, and I'm sure I saw Hagrid shaking his head to himself, as if to say, "He's not for you."**

* * *

AN: OK, this even disturbed _me._ Read and review! Tell me how disturbed you were! And for those of you who can't be bothered reviewing, may you- No, I won't go there. :)**

AN: OK, this even disturbed Read and review! Tell me how disturbed you were! And for those of you who can't be bothered reviewing, may you- No, I won't go there. :)AN: OK, this even disturbed Read and review! Tell me how disturbed you were! And for those of you who can't be bothered reviewing, may you- No, I won't go there. : ) 


End file.
